The present invention relates to the use of a Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) system.
The use of an RFID tag to enable a contactless transaction is well known. Contactless credit cards from vendors such as Visa, MasterCard, and American Express have been deployed for several years in the US. Further the use on an RFID device to enable venue access has been widely used for even longer. Typical examples are the use of plastic cards containing RFID devices from HID Corporation. Another well known example of the use of RFID in a personal credential is the incorporation of an RFID inlay (chip integrated with a suitably designed antenna) into a passport.